


in memory of a tiger

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Frapp Logs AU, Other, just some thoughts i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Weiss doesn't know who Sienna Khan is. Velvet and Blake do.





	in memory of a tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick thoughts I put on Tumblr. Short, sweet... but a reminder of all the Faunus have to lose.

There’s a protest happening in downtown Vale, and Weiss has lost count of how many times the name ‘Sienna Khan’ has come up in the course of a single article, how many times her name is said in relation to some old arrest, to some forgotten march.

Weiss knows her, somewhat. But only from what others have said, and they’ve never had very high opinions of her. So, Weiss asks Blake and Velvet.

“You don’t know who Sienna Khan is?” Velvet yelps, and even Blake lifts their head up from the armrest of the sofa, glancing away from the TV long enough to raise a brow.

“Not… really? Bit and pieces.” Not enough to form a picture by any means, but scraps of a person. On the screen comes a mugshot, the tiger Faunus with blood pouring from her nose. It’s not a very flattering picture, though her amber eyes are eerily familiar. “Do you know her?”

“Not personally,” Velvet shrugs. “But like… when you’re a Faunus who’s even  _vaguely_  politically active which, honestly, is all of us in some way or another… you remember her. She’s just always been there.”

“She protects people,” Blake chimes in. “She’s stood in front of guns before. In front of police trucks. Taken bullets for the cause.”

As Blake speaks, the evidence plays on the TV. Sienna stood before two young teenagers. The police officer attempts to push past but she shoves him back, keeping the barrel of his rifle dug into her chest. Certain death if he pulled the trigger. She’s tackled down not seconds later, cuffed and dragged away, but she’s distracted him long enough for the teenagers to run to safety. There’s another, a bulky black vehicle crawling down a road and surrounded by armoured officers until Sienna stands firm, waving her arms and screaming for them to turn back. Again, she’s grabbed and pulled away, but the camera can’t hide the fury in her face, the white flash of fangs.

“I wanna march with Sienna, one day.” Velvet leans back, brings her legs up onto the sofa to tuck her chin onto her knees. “It’s a dream of mine to stand with her. Just face my fears and show all those kids that I’ll protect ‘em, y’know?”

Weiss hums. She doesn’t want to admit to a frozen dread of the thought of Velvet winding up shot dead. It’s not until she started dating them both that their late-night dates together leave her pacing in fear back at home, fidgeting with her phone and terrified the police will come knocking. There’s nothing she can do if that happens, but she’s so scared sometimes that she wants to be sick. “She reminds me of you two.”

Velvet blinks, and then grins, and Blake huffs out a laugh as the headlines change and Sienna disappears off the screen. Weiss isn’t sure if that’s a good thing, that she could see Blake and Velvet in her place, guns at their foreheads, believing themselves a worthy sacrifice for their movement, two lives in exchange for the many.

But it’s the truth, even if she doesn’t want it to be.


End file.
